The present invention relates to a handy adjusting assembly for a disposable cup holder, and more particularly to an adjusting assembly capable of adjusting the specification of a disposable cup holder, enabling the same to hold various disposable cups having different sizes.
Presently, disposable cups are widely used on various occasions to achieve the objects of convenience and hygiene. The disposable cups are previously placed in a cup holder therefor whereby when required, one only needs to draw out the disposable cups from the cup holder. However, various types of disposable cups with different sizes are available presently so that if a cup holder is only suitable for holding one specific type of disposable cups, the user is inconvenienced. Therefore, an adjustable disposable cup holder is required to contain different disposable cups with different specifications.
In a typical design related to an adjustable disposable cup holder, a hollow shaft body is provided with several clamp strips. A hoop is screwed on the clamp strips so that the more the hoop is screwed upward, the more the clamp strips are inwardly biased. By means of adjusting the inner diameter of a circle formed by the clamp strips; different disposable cups with various specifications can be held in the cup holder. However, some drawbacks are found in such adjustable cup holder as follows:
1. The hoop is disposed inside a cup supporting sleeve so that when adjusting the inner diameter of the clamp strips, the hollow shaft body and the hoop must be taken out for adjustment and again placed into the cup supporting sleeve after adjustment such a procedure is troublesome.
2. The hollow shaft body and hoop are both made of plastic so that elasticity failure of the clamp strips take place easily. Moreover, the clamp strips are apt to be displaced inwardly, making the screw connection between the hoop and clamp strips unstable. Consequently, the hoop is easy to detach from the clamp strips and often a series of disposable cups drop down when they are to be used.
3. The width of the clamp strip is not sufficiently large and the elasticity of the plastic strips is poor so that the lower end of the clamp strip must be formed with a sharp projection to hold the disposable cups. Therefore, when removing a disposable cup, the upper edge thereof is frequently damaged and forms a coarse edge which can injure a user's lip.
The inventor has therefore tried to develop a handy adjusting assembly a disposable cup holder to eliminate the above-mentioned shortcomings existing in the prior art.